


Closer

by FandomsBrew



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Cutesy, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GamTav - Freeform, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck References, LGBTQ Character, Let Me Tell You About Homestuck, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, gamzee - Freeform, tavros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsBrew/pseuds/FandomsBrew





	1. Morning

**Gamzee's pov**   
I got on trollian to see how my best buddy Tav was doing. I haven't talked to him all day, and that gets me kinda sad.   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------**  
\-- terminallycapricious [TC] began trolling adiostorreador [AT] at 11:23--  
(HeY tAv, HoW aRe YoU dOiN? :o)  >

< oH,, hEY GAMZEE,,, iM FINE, hOW ARE YOU?)

(iM aLl Up AnD gOoD tAvBrO>

<wELL THATS GOOD }:) dO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS TODAY?)

(i WaS gOiNg To SeE iF yOu WaNtEd To CoMe HaNgOuT aT mY hIvE>

<oK,, tHAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! iLL BE RIGHT THERE)   
\-- adiostorreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallycapricious [TC]--  
 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------**  
 **Gamzee's pov**  
I can't wait to see tav. He's always so happy. His smile is really cute. I wish I could up and see him more.

 **Tavros's pov**  
I'm so happy he invited me over! I grabbed a bag and got my fiduspawn game, and my husktop. Now I'm off to Gamzee's.


	2. Arriving at Gamzee's

**Tavros's pov**  
I made my way to Gamzee's house and knocked, waiting to be let in. Gamzee opened the door, almost instantly, a greeted me with a big hug.

"Tavbro!", Gamzee shouted excitedly, lifting the Taurus off of the ground and bringing him inside.

"Hey, Gamzee", I said laughing, "I can walk you know"

"You can, but you don't have to", the Capricorn replied.

After he brought me inside and closed the door he sat me down. He always seems happy to see me, and it's a really nice feeling.

"So what do you wanna do Gam?", I asked smiling at him.

"I dunno.. Hey, are you spending the night?", He questioned.

I thought about it for a minute, "I'm free,  so if you want me to, then yes"

Gamzee smiled really big and exclaimed,  "Yesssssss! A sleep-BROver!"

I laughed at his comment, and we walked to his room. I enjoy being around Gamzee. He seems so positive, and laid back all of the time. Although, it's mainly because of all the soper slime pies he eats.

 **Gamzee's pov**  
Tavros gets to sleep over! This is great, I love hanging out with Tav, he's always a lot of fun to be around. I wonder what we'll do this time.


	3. Dinner...

**Tavros's pov**  
Gamzee and I hung around in his room for a while and played fiduspawn. I began to feel kinda hungry so I decided to ask him about dinner.  
"Hey, Gam?", I asked, "what are we going to eat?"

He looked at me for a moment, before jumping up, "I'll be right back!", and leaving the room.

About 45 minutes had passed, and I had spent my time watching videos and waiting on him to get back. A few minutes later he walked in the room with a big plate of food.

"Chicken nuggets!!", I said happily. They're my favorite.

Gamzee laughed, "I remembered you up and said you liked them."

I hugged Gamzee and thanked him for making dinner,  and for remembering what I liked.

 **Gamzee's pov**  
Tavros looked so happy. And all I did was make chicken nuggets. It feels good to make him happy. I love seeing his face light up.


	4. And a movie?

**Gamzee's pov**  
After I made dinner, I was thinking of other things we could do.  
"Hey, Tav? Wanna watch a movie?", I asked him.

"Sure! What movie are we going to watch?", Tavros asked in return. I grabbed my husktop and sat with my back to the wall,  motioning for him to follow. Tavros day beside me, with the plate of chicken nuggets in his lap.

"Kar's always talking about movies, he told me that Troll Warm Bodies was good", I suggested.

"I've never seen it, let's watch it", he smiled excitedly. I pulled the movie up on my husktop and hit play.

**~30 minutes in to the movie~**

I looked over at Tavros, he was really getting in to the movie. I slowly leaned back a bit,  yawning, and put my arm around him. I don't think he noticed though.

I continued to look over at tavros, to see what he thought of the movie, the light from the screen showing his expressions. He seemed to enjoy it the more it went on. Truthfully, I have already seen the movie, and I like it myself. I just wanted to know if Tav would like it. Throughout the movie I heard him laughing softly and the little jokes, and gasping when he was worried for the characters.

I pulled him closer to me, and he rested his head on my shoulder. I'm still not sure if he realized it though.


	5. Closer

**Gamzee's pov**  
As the movie was coming colder to an end,  Tavros looked up at me. He had been resting his head on my shoulder for a while, and I still had my arm around him. When he turned to me our faces were close. So close, our noses nearly touched.

Tavros blushed, "Oh! Um...sorry", he said nervously, turning away.

I used my free hand to guide his face back in my direction. "Don't be", I told him. He blushed and looked at me. Almost confused, but also lustfully. I saw him looking down at my lips and then to my eyes. With one hand on his cheek, I said one simple word. "Closer", we both leaned in for a kiss. It started soft, but grew slightly more passionate.

After a few moments, we broke this kiss and looked at each other. Both of us blushing and smiling. I kissed Tavros's nose and began to cuddle him, and he returned the gesture.  
"I love you, Tavros", I whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too, Gamzee", Tavros replied to me. Now we really were closer. Not just physically, but emotionally too. I was closer to my best friend, who I've loved for so long.

We finished the movie and slowly dozed off to sleep, in each others arms.


End file.
